Another High School Fic?
by Cyan Azzura Ri
Summary: AU! My first RK fic! Please be nice. 16 year old Kaoru Kamiya lived in Japan until her parents were killed right in front of her. Now she lives with her two sisters in America, but she still wants revenge for her parents. KK SM AM YT


Disclaimer: I don't own RK, what do you think? If I did, I wouldn't be writing stuff called FAN-FICTION. So, any lawyers looking to sue someone, look SOMEWHERE ELSE! ^_____^

  
  


Kenshin - 17

Kaoru - 16

Misao - 15

Aoshi - 17

Saitou - 17

Sanosuke - 16

Megumi - 18 (I know she's not older than the rest, but, it goes best with the fan-fic! COME ON, THE FIC'S A AU FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! *humph*)

Tomoe - 16

Yahiko - 14

Tsubame - 14

  
  


And there will be several character created by me.

  
  


"Talking" ~If this is in the middle of the talking, it's English... in this chapter anyway~ (Author's notes, most of the time) [Dream sequences]

  
  


_____________ Kaoru's POV _____________

  
  
  
  


I cried silent tears as I walked out of my home, hugging my doll that my mother had made for me when I was five. I looked up at the house one more time, and closed my eyes. This was it. The last time I would ever see my home, in Japan. So I once again opened my eyes. I would swear that I could see a vision of me and my parents playing together in the front yard. Mom was laughing, while Dad chased me, and I yelled back that he could never catch me. He caught up to me, and pinned me down, and began to tickle me. I felt a smile tugging at my lips as I watched. Another tear trailed down my face, and I wiped it away, sniffing sadly. That would never happen again. They were dead. My parents, Koshijiro and Mariko Kamiya, were murdered, in front of my face. When I find the one who murdered them, although I am only sixteen and don't know much about fighting, I WILL get even. I sniffled once, and turned, walking towards the taxi which was here to pick me up and take me to the airport.

  
  


My stuff was already on the way to my new home in America, so I didn't have to worry about it. Not that I would anyway, since I was too busy concentrating on the overwhelming melancholy feeling of leaving the place I had lived since I was born. I watched through the window, as my home disappeared from view. I continued to cry silently, and turned forward, my face downcast, as the taxi continued onwards to the airport.

  
  


When the taxi arrived there, I paid the drive, without a word, and stumbled out of the car, holding my purple and black purse by my side and still hugging the small doll. I slowly sauntered into the building, and paid for my first-class ticket to Pasco, Washington, America. As I did so, though, the person behind the counter told me that the person who I was going to be staying with had already paid for it. I thanked her, grabbed my ticket, and rushed for the terminal.

  
  


It had taken a while, but I was now on the plane, and headed for my new home. I would have stayed if I could, but the 'child-care' place stated that I was too young to take care of myself. So, the reason I'm going to Pasco, Washington, USA, is because the only family I have left is there. I was feeling worse than before, ever since I heard where I had to go, and who I had to live with. My two sisters, Megumi and Misao, were who I was going to go to live with. I couldn't forget the fact that Megumi likes to act like I'm a baby, and Misao likes to tease and embarrass me. Maybe since Mom and Dad died, they will let up a bit? Most likely not. And I was going to America. I didn't know hardly any words of English! Well, I knew a few, but I could barely pronounce them. Like, I knew 'Hello,' 'Apple,' 'Tree,' 'Girl,' 'Boy,' a few of the numbers, and 'School.' (A/n: What a word to know *grimaces*.) But, like I said, I can barely pronounce them. Hopefully, when I get there, since Megumi and Misao have been there so long they probably know English like it's their own language, they can teach me so I'm not in the cold.

  
  


-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

  
  
  
  


When the plane landed, I awoke, for I had fallen asleep around the middle of the in-flight movie. It had looked like a good movie, but soon I found out that it was in English, so I couldn't understand a word of it. It had Japanese translations at the bottom of the screen, but I didn't feel like reading at the moment, so I decided to listen to the cd my older sister sent to me. I had slipped my cd player onto my head, turned it on, then after a bit I fell asleep. I had been tired anyway, I had already been awake for nine hours. So I must have slept for about five hours then. (A/n: I don't know if it's 14 hours between Japan and Pasco, Washington, USA, so I'm just guessing, so bear with me ok?) I walked off the airplane and into the large airport, being greeting with American greetings, only one word of which they said that I understood. 'Hello,' like I said before, I understood. I responded by trying to say 'hello' back, but it came out more like, 'Hei-allo.' That was embarrassing, because they just looked at me strangely, like I was an alien from outer space. I would tell them that I was Japanese and couldn't speak English very well, but they wouldn't understand me. Plus, about that time, I heard my name being shouted by two familiar voices. "Kaoru! Kaoru, there you are!" I turned towards the voices, and smiled, thankful that my sisters were speaking Japanese rather than English.

  
  


"Hello, Megumi, Misao." I said, as we embraced, and then broke away. Megumi turned to the lady who I said 'Hei-allo' to, and said something to her in English. The woman nodded her head, smiling, and turned to the next people coming, greeting them the same way she did me. Man, did I feel stupid. "What did you say to her, Megumi?"

  
  


"I told her you couldn't speak English very well, or understand more than, like, five words. But besides that, we are happy to see you! We just wish it was under better circumstances..." she sighed, and I nodded, then looked to Misao, to see her actually looking something other than hyper. She looked about as sad as I did earlier today. She burst out crying, and hugged me, once again, startling me to the point that I almost fell over.

  
  


"I can't believe Mommy and Daddy are gone! I-I didn't get to say goodbye to them! Oh, I-I-I wish I ha-a-a-ad-d-d stayed!!" she sobbed hysterically, making tears come to my eyes as well. I looked to Megumi, and saw she seemed grievous as well. Then Misao pulled away from me, and wiped her tears away, smiling slightly. "I guess they wouldn't want us to dwell on them forever, so, let's go back to the house. Then we can teach you English and show you around! Finally, the tree Kamiya sisters are together once again!" Misao then grabbed both Megumi's and my hands and began dragging us both out of the airport and to their car. Did Misao have major mood swings, or what?

  
  


We all hopped into the car, Megumi in the driver's seat, Misao in the front passenger seat and me in the middle in the back. Oh, I forgot to mention, the car was a convertible, not that it matters really. We took off, and Misao turned back towards me, smiling. "I think you'll like it here, Kaoru! At our - well, just my now - school, there are very nice people. Like, this guy who is in his senior year... Aoshi..." she sighed, and her grin formed into a love-struck smile. I couldn't help but giggle at her look; I never knew my little sister would ever find someone she liked - or, rather, from her look, loved. Misao snapped out of her little day dream - I figured that's what the love-sick look was - and glared at me. Then she went back to her normal self, obviously letting me off for giggling at her. "Anyway, like I was saying, I have quite a few friends at my school. Megumi graduated not very long ago, in fact, it was last Summer. So she's not in Highschool any more, she's in college. The new school year started only last week, so you haven't missed very much." she then stopped for a moment, and began scratching her head, then knocking on it with her fist. Then she beamed brightly, and motioned over to a large building which we had just passed. "That's the mall! It's really fun. But you can't go there until we teach you all we can about speaking English. And since it's two days until Monday, and you have a lot to learn about English, we're going to teach you all day today and tonight and tomorrow and tomorrow night! And you better be a fast learner, or else, you can't go to school on Monday, because you wouldn't be able to understand a word anyone was saying to you, and that would be bad because of the teachers."

  
  


She talks an awful lot more than I remember. "Ok, don't worry, I'll try my hardest to learn everything quickly. I do actually know a bit more than I let on, but, I don't pronounce it that well, for one thing. Like, I know a few phrases, I know the whole American alphabet, I know a few numbers, up to ~100~ in fact, a few normal words like ~Hello, Apple, School, Tree, girl, and boy.~" I stated, and noticed Misao give me a perplexed look. What? Did she expect me to not know those things? And I didn't know I had finally mastered saying those things... when did I? Who knows.

  
  


"Oh, ok. Do you know, ~Why hello, Ma'am, could you show me to my classroom?~ That one, if you get lost in the school, should help you. I know it helped me." she stated, and I just blinked, confused. This was weird. I understood what she said when she said that thing in English. I didn't know English when Megumi told the woman at the door that I couldn't understand much English... maybe it was just that one thing I could understand.

  
  


"Surprisingly, Misao, I did understand what you said... and that isn't one of the things I understood before. Say something else in English, maybe I might understand it too." I requested, and Misao nodded her head, her face more perplexed than before.

  
  
  
  


"All right... let's try this one. ~Can I please know why you understood more English than I thought you did?!~" she questioned, rather than schooled me. I understood her once again, and that scared me. I looked to Megumi, to find her trying not to laugh. I bristled, and scowled at her. I have a feeling that she's the reason why I can understand English now.

  
  


"Megumi, do you know why I understand English now when I didn't before!?" I shrieked, louder than I had meant to. This made Megumi burst out laughing, and I balled my fists.

  
  


"Have you been listening to the cd I sent you? Well of course you have, it's obvious. On that cd was a little thing I added, called, ~a subliminal message.~ I knew you couldn't understand a word of English, so I added it so just in case you ever visited us, you would know the language that has become more of a first language to us." she laughed, and I rolled my eyes. Oh well, at least I know English so I won't need to learn it.

  
  


_______________________________________

  
  
  
  


What did you think? It stunk terribly, didn't it? I think so. Please tell me what you think of this fic in a review! I live on reviews, whether they be criticism or praise (I don't mind criticism as long as it isn't flames). If you don't review, I'll send my evil crazed half-human-half-cat after you.

  
  


Cinnaminna: Meow! *blinks big kitty eyes, then scowls* Sick yourself on them, not me! I'm not your PET! *hisses at and claws at Lolinia*


End file.
